the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Weekly Poll
Which season of House of Anubis would most likely turn into a best-selling novel? Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Poll will be changed on Friday, May 5th. 'Previous Winners:' 1) Who's your favorite actor/actress? - Ana Mulvoy Ten 2) What's your favorite minor pairing? - Pason 3) Who's your favorite bad guy/girl? - Rufus Zeno 4) If House of Anubis ever had a crossover with another presently-airing live action Nickelodeon show, which would it be? - Victorious 5) Who is your favorite main character? - Amber Millington 6) What's the quality of this wiki? - Excellent 7) What did you think of the HOA Season 2 promo? - Excellent 8) Which is better: Fabina or Jabian? - Fabina 9) What was your favorite episode of season 1? - House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever 10) What do you want to see more of in season 2? - All of the above (meaning "More friendship interaction," More relationship interaction," "More drama," "More mystery," and "More jokes") 11) What do you think of Joy? - I hope she has more appearances in season 2! 12) Which is the best version? - I've only seen two out of the three. 13) True or False: Joy and Nina share the same birthday and are born at the same exact time. - False (the correct answer) 14) Do you think there would be more plot twists and secrets to come? - Of course! 15) Which is better: My Babysitter's a Vampire or House of Anubis? - House of Anubis 16) Should NeneG have lost her rights? - Yes 17) Are you excited for season 2? - YES, so excited! 18) How do you feel about Eddie right now? - I think I'll like him. 19) How do you feel about Patricia having a twin sister (Piper)? - I think it's cool how the writers put her in. 20) What did you think of the season finale? - I loved it! 21) Are you suffering LOAS? - Definitely! 22) How do you feel about all the new season 3 rumors/news? (Nathalia leaving, Miranda Cosgrove joining, etc.) - It's getting annoying. I feel people are just making things up now to cause a big fight. ''' 23) What do you think about all the new changes happening to the show (characters leaving, new characters joining, etc.)? - '''I like some of the changes, but others I don't like as much. 24) Who do you think would be a better character: Willow or KT? - Neither 25) What is your favorite friendship pair? (only vote for it if you don't ship it romantically) - Mickbian 26) Which season did you like better? - Season 2 27) How much do you want season 3? - I want it now. 28) Who's your favorite main character? - Fabian Rutter 29) Which character would most likely survive The Hunger Games? - Patricia Williamson 30) Which character do you think was the most excited for Halloween? - Alfie Lewis 31) Which food pairing is your OTP? - Eddie/Pancakes 32) Who's your favorite Sibuna member? - Patricia Williamson 33) Who's your favorite teacher? - Jason Winkler 34) Which was the worst curse? - Amber aging 35) Which pairing had the best kisses? - Peddie 36) What's your favorite pairing? - Peddie 37) What is your favorite season 2 episode? - House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom 38) Who would you want as your best friend? - Fabian Rutter 39) What's your favorite ship with Victor? - Victor/Corbierre 40) Who's your favorite season 3 character? - Patricia Williamson 41) What's your favorite friendship trio? - Nina/Fabian/Amber 42) If you had to choose, which actor/actress would you most like to meet? - Burkely Duffield / Jade Ramsey (tie) 43) Who's most likely to give a graduation speech? - Fabian Rutter 44) Who is the king of Anubis House? - Eddie Miller 45) Who is the queen of Anubis House? - Patricia Williamson 46) Which pairings should be featured? - Peddie, Fabina, Patrome, Willome, and Palfie 47) What's your favorite main pairing? - Peddie 48) Who had the best distraction when trying to stall the teachers before the eclipse? - Fabian stealing Corbierre from Victor 49) Which main character would it be the most fun to portray? - Patricia Williamson 50) Who's your favorite main villain? - Robert Frobisher-Smythe 51) Who was your favorite of the five sinners? - Patricia Williamson 52) Who was your favorite new character? - Willow Jenks 53) Which was the best season? - Season 2 54) Have you watched Het Huis Anubis or Das Haus Anubis? - Neither 55) Who was your favorite pet? - Victor and Trudy (the hedgehogs) 56) KT or Willow: Who was the better newcomer? - Willow Jenks 57) Who's the best girl for Jerome? - Joy Mercer (See Jeroy) 58) Who's the best girl for Fabian? - Mara Jaffray (See Mabian) 59) Who's the best girl for Alfie? - Willow Jenks (See Walfie) 60) Who's the best girl for Eddie? - Patricia Williamson (see Peddie) 61) Who's the best girl for Mick? - Amber Millington (See Mickber) 62) Who's the best guy for Joy? - Jerome Clarke (See Jeroy) 63) Who's the best guy for Mara? - Fabian Rutter (See Mabian) 64) Who's the best guy for Patricia? - Eddie Miller (See Peddie) 65) Who's the best guy for Willow? - Alfie Lewis (See Walfie) 66) Who's the best guy for Nina? - Fabian Rutter (See Fabina) 67) Who's the best guy for KT? - Fabian Rutter (See Kabian) 68) Who's the best guy for Amber? - Alfie Lewis (See Amfie) 69) Who was your favorite new student in The Touchstone of Ra? - Dexter Lloyd 70) What was your favorite "task to the mask" task in Season 2? - Chasm/Pendulum Task 71) Who did you miss the most in Season 3? - Amber Millington 72) Do you want a Season 4? - Yes! 73) Who's your favorite minor character? - Jason Winkler 74) Would you rather be the Chosen One or Osirian? - The Chosen One 75) Which non-canon pairing should have been made canon?- Pason and Jerina (tie) 76) Which character would most likely one day take over the world? - Jerome Clarke 77) Which member of the cast once had a near-death experience while sky diving? - Jade Ramsey (Answer:Jade Ramsey) 78) Which minor/secondary character should have had more screen time? - Jason Winkler 79) Which character would have made the best super-villain? - Patricia Williamson 80) What is the first thing you'd do if you woke up and were in the show? - Squee 81) Which villain/villain group would win in a fight? - The Sibuna Sinners 82) Which sin would you most likely have been made a sinner for? -'Pride and Sloth (tie)' 83) Where is Jason? - Dead... 84) What job would Nina most likely have as an adult? - Writer/Playwright 85) What job would Fabian most likely have as an adult? - King 86) What job would Amber most likely have as an adult? - Fashion Designer 87) What job would Patricia most likely have as an adult? - Revolutionary Leader 88) What job would Alfie most likely have as an adult? - Magician 89) What job would Jerome most likely have as an adult? - Ruler Of The World 90) What job would Mick most likely have as an adult? - Professional Athlete 91) What job would Mara most likely have as an adult? - Head Of Being Oblivious To The Obvious 92) What job would Joy most likely have as an adult? - Actress 93) What job would Eddie most likely have as an adult? - Other (Other answers:Ghost Hunter, Police Officer, U.S. President, Band Manager, Army General, Super Hero) 94) What job would Willow most likely have as an adult? - Fairy Queen 95) What job would KT most likely have as an adult? - Sleeping in a tank like her great grandfather 96) What part of the Dutch version do you think should have been in the English/American version? - All of the above (Mara being the chosen one, the overreaching plot, Wolf/Raven, Fabian "dying", Mick and Joy dating, Mick's sister plot, and Noa) 97) Which season had the best plot?- They were all equal 98) If Nina wasn't the Chosen One, who should it have been?- Patricia 99) If Eddie wasn't the Osirian, who should it have been? -'Fabian' 100) What is the quality of this wiki? - Excellent 101) Who is the best room-mate? - [[Nina |'Nina' ]] 102) If there were a House of Anubis spin-off/prequel/sequel/etc., what would you most want it to be? Everything that happened before Nina arrived 103) What was your favorite part of the show? - Everything (The Mystery, The Romance, The Characters, The Friendships) 104) Which crack pairing is the best? - KT x Tree Stump 105) Which same sex pairing is best?-''' Patrina' 106) Which main character had the best character development? - 'Alfie Lewis' 107) Which main character had the best lines? - [[Patricia Williamson|'Patricia Williamson']] 108) Which season had the best plot? - '''Season 1' 109) Which trio is the best? - Nina, Fabian and Amber 110) Which character is most relatable?- Patricia Williamson 111) Which romantic pairing should have been developed further?- All Of Them 112) Who was the best sinner? - Fabian Rutter 113) Which season had the best romances? - Season 1 and Season 2 (tie) 114) Which friendship needed more development? - All of them 115) What did you think of the Sinner plot in Season 3? - I loved it! and '''It needed work." (tie) 116) Favorite Fan-Theory? - '''Season Three as a Different Universe and Fabian Not Having Parents (tie) 117) Favorite Egyptian artifact? -'The Cup of Ankh' 118) Which character needed development the most? - Patricia Williamson 119) Which villain was the scariest? - Senkhara 120) Best main Sibuna member? - Patricia Williamson 121) Is this Wiki "Christmas-y" enough? - Totally! 122) Most shocking twist? - Joy in the Audience 123) Favorite clue to the Cup? (Shortened for simplicity) - “Tears of glass” and “Ket is the place you must look behind” 124) Funniest season? - Season 3 125) Would you rather Would you rather lose your soul to Ammut, or spend a year with Rufus? - Chill with Rufus 126) What part of season 2 should have been in season 3? - Joy and Jerome in Sibuna. 127) Do you think there's still a chance that the show might come back? - Yes! 128) Best Anubis mystery? - Where's Joy?! 129) Which couple had the best kiss/kisses? - Peddie ' 130) Which season had the best finale? -' Season 1 131) Best premier? - Season 2 132) Season 4, A Spin Off, Or A Reunion Movie? - Reunion Movie 133) How do you think the wiki is doing? - Not so hot... 134) Whose life would you rather live? - Amber's... 135) Which character performance would you nominate for a GRAMMY award? - Alfie and Fabian's Trutor Tribute 136) Which Pop star would you like to guest-star on House of Anubis? - Ariana Grande 137) Best character development? - Patricia Williamson Category:Community